


что вы не знали о неловкости (и совсем не хотели узнать)

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Ситуация складывалась как-то странно.





	что вы не знали о неловкости (и совсем не хотели узнать)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF One Piece All Including 2018/  
> Бета: Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> соулмейт!Ау, болтология с романтическими признаниями, внезапные приступы душеизлияния

Шаги она почувствовала. Они отбивались, множились, дрожью прокатывались по её призрачному телу. И только потом, после этих невыносимо длинных, непонятных мгновений Перона услышала стук тяжелых сапог по каменной мостовой. 

Стих ветер. И в мутной тишине, в накатившем, как море, предчувствии всего, накрывшем её с головой, выбившем воздух из легких — живое и теплое, её настоящее тело дрожало в пустой комнате замка, пыталось вдохнуть, глазные яблоки рвано двигались под закрытыми веками — были только эти шаги и тяжелое дыхание Зоро. 

Зоро, с его расширенными зрачками, которые она никак не могла видеть с такого расстояния, но все равно знала, знала, что он дрожит, что ему больно, и как ему на самом то деле плевать на всю эту боль. 

И знала, что темная высокая фигура за вязким густым туманом тоже знает — все, что знает она. 

— Эта аура... 

— Это же... 

— Ты! — злобно, неверяще прохрипел Зоро, собирался сказать что-то еще, но Перона, вместо того чтобы быстро и тихо убраться подальше, перебила его, привлекая к себе внимание: 

— Соколиный глаз! Михоук! 

Тот замер и посмотрел на неё желтыми, нечеловеческими глазами. 

Её сердце забилось быстрее, будто пытаясь выбраться из клетки ребер и сбежать, раз его глупая хозяйка сама не додумалась, и Перона прижала руку к груди, пытаясь удержать его. 

И зачем-то продолжила говорить.

— Еще один шичибукай. Боги, меня сейчас стошнит, — казалось, теперь на неё смотрят все — Михоук, Зоро, бабуины, совы, деревья. Наверное потому Перона снова открыла рот и сказала: — Даже если я не здесь. Ну, не вся здесь. Все равно стошнит. Простите. 

— Ророноа Зоро, — Михоук прочистил горло. — Когда я не убил тебя тогда, то был удивлен своим поступком, — на его до этого момента недвижимом, нечитаемом лице не изменилось ничего. — С тех пор я ожидал нашей встречи, пусть и не признавался в этом самому себе.

Зоро краснел и бледнел, дышал все тяжелее, и выглядел так, что мог бы ползти, полз бы даже по морскому дну, подальше бы оказаться. Перона его понимала, её тошнило все сильнее и сильнее.

Ситуация складывалась как-то странно. 

— Рад это слышать, — прохрипел Зоро. — Еще минуту назад я бы так не сказал, но это то, что я чувствую прямо сейчас, правда моей души, которая была скрыта под... — он сплюнул кровью и закашлялся, Перона еще никогда не видела, чтобы люди так старательно пытались выкашлять легкие, лишь бы ничего не говорить. 

Михоук отступил на шаг и устало прикрыл глаза. 

— Что за прелестное создание с тобою? 

Перона переступила в воздухе ногами и открыла рот, желая представиться. Это оказалось ошибкой. 

— Почему он так кашляет? То есть я понимаю, что он не хочет говорить все эти глупые странные вещи, но он вообще глупый, так что это ничего, лучше так, чем кашлять кровью. 

Широким движение руки Зоро вытер рот — на и без того грязных бинтах остался красный смазанный росчерк от локтя до запястья — и уставился на неё, как баран. 

— Не смотри на меня, как баран, — тут же озвучила мысль Перона и, подлетев к Михоуку, — не слишком близко, так, совсем немного, — выплеснула на него все недавние страхи: 

— Я была в ужасе, когда они его избивали, эти ужасные бабуины. Просто в ужасе. Не могла на это смотреть и не могла не смотреть. Он и так чуть не умер у меня на руках, я не хочу, чтобы это произошло снова. Ты же помешаешь этому, правда? Я знаю, что помешаешь, ты тоже этого не хочешь. Не знаю, правда, откуда я это знаю, но знаю, что это правда. Да? 

Михоук только кивнул. Он был таким высоким, что если бы она подошла к нему настоящей собой, то не достала бы и до груди. За ним, широкоплечим, с плотным, сильным телом, она могла бы спрятаться полностью. От него пахло морем, сладким и терпким вином, и теми мгновениями, когда кожа касается железа — они встречаются — возникает реакция — и что-то новое образуется. 

— Мне было очень приятно, что ты переживала, — разрушил Зоро недолгую тишину. 

— И потому ты сказал мне не мешаться и заткнуться? 

— Да. Это было неуместно, — он помедлил и с неумелым, деланным равнодушием спросил: — Они же тебя не тронули? 

— Не тупи, я же на самом деле в замке, — ответила Перона, опускаясь на землю. — Но мне тоже очень приятно, что ты переживал. 

Видимо, все они решили, что лучше будет помолчать, и повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь отползающими бабуинами — те пытались быть ниже редкой травы, пробивающейся между каменных плит, и выглядело это так мило, что Перона отвлеклась, расслабляясь. 

Досмотрев, как последняя макака — медведи однозначно были лучше, но хоть что-то на этом острове есть, — скрылась в зарослях, она наконец решилась — подошла к Михоуку совсем близко, перебросила хвосты из-за спины и утопила пальцы в своих мягких волосах, успокаивающе-привычно перебирая пряди.

— Так это твой замок?

— Да, — Михоук кивнул и дернул уголком губ. — Надеюсь, он вам понравился. 

— Мне не особо, но вот Пероне... Она его себе уже присвоила, — вклинился Зоро. — И я сказал это потому, что мне захотелось разбить ваш намечающийся момент на двоих, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях и договаривал уже в них: — Бля, ну что за пиздец. 

Перона была с ним согласна.

— Ты в первый раз назвал меня Пероной, — её снова несло, губы растягивались и двигались, слова рождались сразу на них. — Пероной, а не стервой, у меня сердце из груди сейчас вырвется... проклятье, — она отвернулась от этих двоих и попыталась недоговорить, но слова все не останавливались: — Сейчас я думаю, что буду вспоминать этот момент даже через года, твои глаза, голос, каким красивым ты мне казался, насколько эти чувства были внезапными, чужеродными, и при этом — искренними, настоящими, самыми настоящими в моей жизни... 

— Перона, — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Михоук, вклиниваясь в монолог. 

— ... как внимательно Михоук смотрел на нас, как мне хотелось, чтобы он сам подошел ко мне ближе, близко-близко, взял меня за руку, — Перона зачастила на выдохе, пытаясь закончить побыстрее.

— Мне этого тоже хочется, — меланхолично заметил Михоук, — я бы взял тебя за руку, но сейчас это маловероятно, да? — он потянулся, и его ладонь прошла сквозь призрачную плоть. 

— Твои маленькие руки будут казаться еще меньше в его ладонях, — мечтательно, подумать только, мечтательно прохрипел Зоро и снова закашлялся. 

После чего они снова немного помолчали. 

— С вами что-то не так, — озвучила Перона очевидное. 

— Однозначно, — Зоро кивнул.

— Не сказал бы, — сказал одновременно с ним Михоук и пожал плечами в ответ на их недоуменные взгляды. — Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Не хочешь рассказать нам? — попробовала Перона, но идея провалилась.

— Нет, — с непробиваемой искренностью ответил Михоук. Замолчал ненадолго и снова открыл рот. Закрыл. И снова открыл. 

— Не хочу. Все кажется настолько очевидным, что вам стоило бы и самим догадаться, конечно, если бы спросила меня «и что же происходит» — я бы ответил, но ты, малышка, сказала «не хочешь рассказать», а я не хочу. Смешно, я действительно ждал этого всю свою жизнь, а вы даже не можете понять, что произошло. Еще смешнее, что мне равно кажется, что оно — вы — того стоили. 

Он договорил и тяжело, громко вздохнул, сжал переносицу и отвел взгляд, начав рассматривать хилый, потрепанный жизнью и Зоро куст. 

— Чувствую себя почти отомщенной, — призналась Перона.

Она оттолкнулась от земли и быстро провернула пару восьмерок над деревьями, облетела гигантский крест два раза, полет всегда делал все лучше. И понятней. Все действительно было очевидным. 

— Это так странно, — задумчиво начала она, ложась на спину и не отрывая глаз от темного неба, по которому плыли хмурые тучи. — Я чем-то похожа на тучку, не находите? Неважно. Так вот, если с тобой случается нечто невероятное — ты встречаешь мертвого единорога, который пьет саке с деревом, попадаешь под дождь из замерзших мыльных пузырей, ангел обнимает тебя крылом и предлагает купить абонемент в рай из-под полы, то логичным выводом становится то, что ты?..

— Плаваешь по Гранд Лайну. 

— Правильно, Зоро! В твоем случае это еще и «тебе надирают задницу бабуины», — Перона перевернулась и вернулась на землю, бесшумно ступила ботинками на камень. — А если ты встречаешь прекрасную девушку, нет, пусть будет — встречаешь какую-то обыкновенную женщину, прекрасных в мире не так уж и много, и тебя бросает в дрожь, или ты падаешь в обморок, а когда просыпаешься — она сидит над тобою, держит за руку, и ты понимаешь, что можешь читать её мысли, а она — твои. 

Михоук окаменел и, казалось, стал еще выше, суровее. 

Перона смотрела на его застывшее в ожидании лицо и знала, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет его бояться. 

— Или ты смотришь на неё и говоришь: «Прекрасное создание, этот цвет — твои волосы — это ведь называется розовый? До встречи с тобой мой мир был пустым и бесцветным». Или вот еще — она говорит: «Здравствуй, ты снишься мне каждую ночь». Или...

— Перестань, — попросил Михоук, не отрывая взгляда от куста. 

Зоро лишь молча смотрел на них. Из рассеченного лба все текла и текла кровь, заливая глаза, и он мотал головой, как пес после купания, разбрызгивая вокруг алые капли.

— Или она ведет тебя в свой дом и знакомит со своим мужем, а уже тот говорит: «Мы ждали тебя, смотри, на наших запястьях твоё имя, а на твоем — наше»...

— И это значит, что вы нашли родственную душу, — Зоро встает, шатаясь, и у него почти получается, но вдруг он заваливается вбок и снова падает. — Хватит, я понял. Понял. 

— Не очень быстро, — Михоук оторвался от своего драгоценного куста и, сбросив с плеч меч, грузно, тяжело присел на то, что раньше скорее всего было стеной. 

Зоро покраснел и уставился в землю. 

— Если бы я могла, то ударила бы тебя сейчас.

— Я не хотел говорить этого вслух.

— Да что ты говоришь, — как можно ядовитее прошипела Перона, волна спокойствия, принесенная пониманием, схлынула, оставляя после себя лишь непонятную, опустошающую растерянность. — Родственные души. Я с вами. Это... Это ужасно. 

После её слов в землю уставился и Михоук. 

— Нет! — она ткнула острым ногтем в его сторону и повернулась к Зоро. — Не смейте так думать. Ужас — вся эта ситуация. В книгах было по-другому — тайные фразы приветствий на коже, глаза, меняющие цвет, понимание, что вы теперь никогда не будете одинокими, колотящиеся сердца, окей, мое сердце выпрыгивало, все еще пытается, но в книгах все по-другому, — дыхания не хватало, и она остановилась, судорожно глотая холодный воздух. — Смешно, я знаю, что больше никогда не буду одинокой, и говорю так, как говорили в большинстве книг, но чувствую себя при этом какой-то придурочной. И почему это вы молчите? 

— Склад характера, — Михоук поднял голову. — Я сегодня и так сказал слов больше, чем за прошедшую неделю. Этот остров — не лучшее место для светских бесед, — он запнулся и с несчастным лицом пробормотал: — Шанкс будет так смеяться, когда про нас узнает, просто непереносимо. 

— Разговаривать больно, — ответил Зоро так спокойно, будто завтрак выбирал. — Но это мелочи, не в первый раз, все в порядке. Мне становится легче после каждого вашего дурацкого признания, хорошо, что меня зацепило не так сильно. Перона, ты так раздражала меня эти дни, истерила и вопила, забралась под кожу и мешала, отвлекала, но тебя одной все равно не хватало. Не знаю, что будет дальше, мне нужно выбираться отсюда, я не хочу и хочу одновременно, и, бля, думаю, мне все же хуже, чем казалось, если я все это говорю сейчас.

— Оно и дальше так будет? — Перона снова взлетела, ей всегда сложно было оставаться неподвижной при долгих разговорах. — Мне, конечно, нравится слушать все это от вас, но как-то оно слишком.

— Не думаю, — Михоук забросил ногу на ногу. — За пару дней мы должны начать это контролировать — не выдавать вслух первую же мысль, сможем отмалчиваться. А вот обманывать друг друга не сможем никогда. 

— Но мне нравится обманывать, — Перона капризно надула губы и захлопала ресницами. 

— Ты такой ребенок, — в ответ Михоук лишь покачал головой. — Ророноа, не кажется ли тебе, что срочная медицинская помощь была бы очень кстати? 

— Нет, пока нормально. Вы продолжайте, не отвлекайтесь, она мучила меня дни напролет, теперь твоя очередь. 

Жестокая судьба связала Перону с черствыми, охамевшими мужланами. От переполняющей её злости она топнула ногой, что в призрачном состоянии никогда не производило никакого эффекта, а она постоянно об этом забывала. Перона медленно, угрожающе подплыла к Зоро. 

— Скажи мне, кто самая красивая женщина Гранд Лайна? 

После недолгой борьбы — на висках вздулись вены — он открыл рот и выдавил из себя:

— Ты. 

— То-то же придурок, береги меня. 

— Конечно, — Зоро недовольно прищурился и внезапно улыбнулся окровавленным ртом. — Просто я считаю так только последние минут пятнадцать своей жизни. Не привык еще. 

Сволочь. Какая сволочь. У Пероны и слов для него не было. Даже сейчас. 

— У тебя отличный, пусть и, хм, избирательный во времени вкус, Ророноа. 

Для Михоука тоже. 

— Предлагаю перебраться в более комфортные условия, — продолжил Михоук, — и обсудить, что эта ситуация для нас всех означает.

— Что у меня будет замок! — моментально ответила Перона, даже чурбан Михоук не мог быть таким непонятливым. У неё будет свой замок. И точка. 

— Что мы займемся сексом? — почти одновременно с ней предположил Зоро. — Что вы так смотрите? 

— Ах ты, кобелина! — Перона взвилась моментально. — Никогда бы не подумала, значит, тебя интересует только моё юное прекрасное... 

— А ты — меркантильная стерва, и оцени, я это говорю — и, значит, действительно так думаю. 

Михоук хлопнул рукою рядом с собой, привлекая их внимание, из-под его ладони в разные стороны брызнула каменная крошка.

— Да, — задумчиво и медленно сказал он. — Мы займемся сексом. 

— Еще один! — натужно возмутилась Перона и отлетела подальше, к хилому кусту — что-то в нем таки было, хотелось рассматривать его долго и очень внимательно. — Вообще, я не против. Я очень даже за. Только мне страшно. 

— Перона... — Зоро так очевидно не знал, что сказать дальше, что она подняла руку, показывая, чтобы он и не пытался. Эти страхи она озвучивать была не готова. 

— И у тебя будет замок, — мягко пообещал Михоук. — У тебя уже есть замок. 

— Спасибо, — Перона кивнула, — спасибо, что перевел тему. Я надеялась, мы сделаем вид, что я благодарю за замок, но я не хочу благодарить за свой замок, но вот то, что мы пока не будем говорить о сексе и немного подождем с ним самим — это круто. Блин. Нам нужны правила. 

— И не говори, — сразу же согласился Зоро. 

— Не говорить о сексе, — начал загибать пальцы Михоук. 

— И не думать, — Перона подхватила, — просто не говорить не поможет. О сексе и о тех, с кем вы были раньше, вы же с кем-то точно были раньше, не то чтобы я не хотела знать, на самом деле — очень даже наоборот. Но лучше как-то потом, ведь когда я узнаю, то расстроюсь. Так что лучше не будем вообще. 

— Хорошо, малышка, не будем, — Михоук кивнул. 

— О родителях, — предложил Зоро. — Думаю, я захочу вам рассказать, но не сейчас. 

— И о подростковых секретах, вместо этого можно говорить о мишках или о сладостях, это тоже немного подростково, хотя я это никогда не признаю, проклятье, никогда больше не признаю, но не так стыдно, как подростковые секреты. 

— И не о собраниях шичибукаев, — Михоук загнул последний палец на руке. — Это не очень профессионально, хотя тут мне плевать, но чаще всего это довольно скучно, а сейчас — мне просто не хочется говорить о последней встрече.

Перона с Зоро синхронно кивнули. Ей хотелось расспросить о господине Мории, да и у Зоро наверняка были десятки вопросов о своей команде, но только сейчас, совсем недолго, пока они могли — они молчали. 

Во вновь нахлынувшей тишине было слышно, как вдалеке, в лесу, ухают совы. Совы на острове были милые. 

— Не то чтобы мне хотелось это говорить, — несколько неуверенно начал Зоро, перебивая длинную серию перегукиваний и ухов. 

— А то мы не понимаем, — закатила глаза Перона. — Нам тоже этого не хочется.

— Но кажется, — продолжил Зоро, — у меня открылись даже те раны, которых не было. Минут десять назад, — он вскинул голову навстречу мгновенно подошедшему Михоуку. — И я говорю это только потому, что потом вы будете кричать, возмущаться, особенно ты, принцесса, и говорить, что я ничего не соображающий слабак, — это будет уже Михоук. И думаю, что вы волнуетесь за меня и хотели бы, чтобы я сказал раньше, когда еще не стало поздно, — он остановился и задумчиво хмыкнул. — Но, кажется, надо было сказать раньше. 

— О чем это... 

Она не успела договорить, как глаза Зоро закрылись и он обмяк — не как когда он уставал от её криков или отдыхал после тренировки, а неестественно, сползая ниже. Михоук тут же закрыл его собою — присел рядом, положил пальцы на шею, считая пульс, распахнул рубаху, открывая набухшие от крови бинты на груди. 

— Что с ним?! — Пероне хотелось вцепиться в кого-то, но она не могла, не сейчас, и ей оставалось заламывать свои призрачные руки. 

— Выкарабкается, — через минуту бросил Михоук и выпрямился, — выкарабкается, малышка, не волнуйся слишком сильно. Он еще даст весомый повод. 

Он поправил шляпу, задев лоб замаранной рукой, и на коже осталось кровавое пятно — кровь Зоро. Чем-то они были неуловимо и невыносимо похожи — талантом к коммуникации, своими мечами и сражениями, драгоценной для Пероны кровью, что прольется еще не раз. 

— Ты как свежий ветер, — тихо сказал Михоук. 

Тем, какими робкими и неуверенными они иногда становились рядом с ней. 

Перона чуть поднялась, совсем немного, только чтобы быть с Михоуком одного роста, и, протянув руку, коснулась его лица.

— Всегда был уверен, что у тебя будут легкие невесомые шаги. И я оказался прав, — желтые глаза не отрывались от лица Пероны. — Я буду тебя баловать. Да, я в этом уверен. 

— Потому что Зоро хочет уехать, — согласилась Перона. — Ты же знаешь, что он хочет. А это сделает меня очень грустной. 

— Меня тоже. 

— Знаю, — она провела пальцем по его бакенбардам. — Я буду старательно отвлекать тебя капризами. 

Михоук наклонился, аккуратно и легко поднял Зоро на руки и зашагал в сторону замка.

— Идем. Столько всего случилось, а еще даже не пил. 

Перона полетела следом, не прекращая болтать. 

— Слушай, это мне кажется, или у тебя болит голова? — спросила она, когда они входили в парадные ворота. 

— Немного, но думаю, что я часто буду делать вид, что она просто раскалывается от твоих разговоров, чтобы не показать, насколько они мне действительно нравятся, — Михоук ухмыльнулся. — О, кажется, мне себя жаль. Странное ощущение. 

— Мне тоже тебя жаль, — Перона засмеялась и похлопала его по плечу призрачной рукой.

— Я напомню тебе об этом при случае.

— Пожалуйста, ни на что это не повлияет, я слишком жестока. Знаешь, если у меня спросят, каково это было, встретиться с родственными душами, и у меня не будет настроения соврать, я стану говорить, что это неловко. Очень неловко.


End file.
